


Robbers x reader

by Amandapanda3024



Series: Original evil men x reader series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024





	Robbers x reader

[ ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/235422410/original.gif)

You were silent as your brother and you were hiding in the closet as you heard two men talking and clomping around. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You were just sitting at home with your brother while your parents were away when someone parked in your parking lot and you had not seen the van or the people in the van. Your brother saw they had guns so he pushed you upstairs and hide with you in the closet.  
“Damn look at these pictures of that girl. God imagine what we could do to that babe,” You could feel your brother tighten his grip in front of your mouth so you wouldn’t give away where you were. If they found you then you were in trouble.  
“Uhh man I have a boner just from looking at her,” Another laughed, there seemed to be only two of them.  
“Should we check the closet for anything we could take?” The first one asked  
“Jeremy seriously? You know what fine just check the stupid closet,” He huffed, Your brother flinched and looked into your eyes saying it’s going to be ok through his eyes. You flinched seeing the light of the door opening.  
“David check it out. We hit the jackpot!” Jeremy says looking at you. You whimpered seeing the gun in his hand. Your brother stood in front of you  
“Jeremy what are you...oh wow. This is perfect. I have been needing some relief. I thought the family left but apparently, only the parent’s did leave their pretty little daughter,” David laughed  
“You aren’t going to touch my sister,” Michael said, they looked at each other looking before Jeremy smiled and aimed his gun at Michael and David walked to you and grabbed your arm and pulled you to him and put his gun behind your back.  
“You are going to stay nice and quiet while we have some time with the pretty little sister. How old is she anyway?” David asks Michael, Michael said nothing until Jeremy showed the gun and aimed it at your head.  
“16,” Michael said, they laughed and looked at each other nodding together. David aimed his gun to Michaels' leg and shot both of his legs. Michael shouted in pain as Jeremy took out a knife and slowly cut your shirt.  
“MICHAEL!” You screamed and tried to run to him but Jeremy was stronger. You heard Jeremy put his gun on the ground away from Michael and you.  
“Shut up you b*tch. This little 16-year-old body is going to have to take both our dicks,” David said, Michael fell to the floor and tried to reach his hand out to help you.  
“Man you don’t quit,” David said before shooting Michael’s arms  
“PLEASE STOP,” You begged, Jeremy finished cutting all your clothes off. He pushed you to the floor and pinned you down. David pulled his pants and his underwear down to show his throbbing penis, as well as Jeremy, had.  
“Should we take turns or take her at the same time?” You screamed but Jeremy blocked your mouth.  
“Why not both?” He laughed, you started to cry as Jeremy rolled his eyes and slapped you. David laid and pulled you on top of him and grabbed your wrist and forced you still. You felt Jeremy behind you and felt his erection.  
Michael help me please!” You cried out as they lead their cocks to both your holes. Jeremy pulled your hair and forced you to stare at him.  
“How about we start with the ass huh baby. David here is going to take your cunt and you are going to f*cking take it like a whore then we will trade and have you to one us for a bit then switch.” You tried to scream but Jeremy covered your mouth again.  
“Uhh god, can she shut up. Stuff her mouth with her panties or something,” David said getting anxious. Jeremy stuffed your panties into your mouth just in time as David f*cked his dick inside you deeply than not long after so did Jeremy. You couldn’t stop crying in pain and reaching for your brother who was helplessly watching as his body was in pain.  
“Oh f*ck she’s tight,” Davide moaned, Jeremy laughed as you were abused.  
“You should feel her ass,” Jeremy said as he had a slight moan in his throat. You could feel both of them tearing you apart as they slammed into you over and over. It felt like hours before she heard David moan  
“I’m wanting someone on one,” David laughed at looked at Jeremy laughing and Jeremy pulls out leaving David and you. David continued to pound into you as you cried wanting the pain to be over.  
“Oh come on you know you love this,” David laughed as you screamed as he continued to hurt you. You could see your brother with horror in his eyes wanting to help you.  
“I can’t wait for my turn,” Jeremy said, David didn’t seem to hear him as he abused you. You could feel him getting sloppier then felt him release inside you without warning.  
“Oh man, I needed that,” David said with his dark hair in his eyes and pulled out. Jeremy quickly took his place giving you no time before thrusting into you causing you to gasp in pain and cry from the little tears you had left.  
“Shut up,” Jeremy said, He bites your neck and continued to do what he wanted. You could feel his body in you as he pounded you.  
“So good,” He moaned, you could hear David laugh. You felt David begin to run his fingers through your hair.  
“Her hair is so soft,” David said, You wanted the pain to go away. You wanted to be safe again with your brother not dying on the floor.  
“Man I can’t believe how good this is,” Jeremy said, you felt him come deep inside you as David did without warning.  
“We should kill the B*tch. We don’t want anyone seeing us and staying alive,” David said, your eyes widened as you were in to much pain to move. You saw David take a knife out and walk to you before stabbing you multiple times.  
You then heard sirens outside and saw police lights outside as well, you slowly began to close your eyes finally happy it could be over soon though you could hear them saying things you were so tired you couldn’t understand them.  
“Sh*t the cops. They must have neighbors who heard the guns and the b*tch screaming,” one of them said.

“MY BABY!” Your mother screamed making you open your eyes to have a headache from the police lights and the people talking.  
“Mom,” You whimpered in pain.  
“I’m sorry but can you please come with us?” The ER woman next to you said  
“Honey you go with (Y/n) and I’ll go with Michael,” You heard your father say. You then began to lose consciousness.

“She is doing better but your son hasn’t been doing any better”

“(Y/n) I’m so sorry. I should have stayed home,”

You began to open your eyes and see your mom and your father sitting with a look of mourning. Your father looked up to see you were awake and gasped running to you.  
“You're awake. Thank goodness,” He said, your mom appeared with a tired smile.  
“Where is Michael?” You asked immediately. They looked at each other then back at you. Your mother started crying.  
“He...didn’t survive surgery,” Your father said, you felt your heart stop a minute.  
“Were they caught?” You asked  
“Yeah, they were able to corner them. They were given life in prison,” He said


End file.
